Water And Fire
by Darkness's Daughter
Summary: It is a Romantic Story about Zuko and Katara............Zutara and Tokka...................i am so bad @ these things
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer-I do not own Avatar. And I probably never will. -sniff-

I hope you enjoy

Chapter 1

"I know the perfect place we can go...the Western Air Temple!" Aang was excited to be going back to a place that is familiar to him. "No one would be able to find us here."

"So no one will find us there. Ok. How much farther is this place because I am starting to get air sick." Toph had a feeling that someone was following them, but Aang knows more about this place then she does.

"We are here right now!"

"But Aang it is just a cliff, with a river down below?" Katara knew that can't be the right spot.

"The Western Air Temple is just right under it. One reason it is put here is to keep some outsiders out."

"Will there be food there because I am starving?!" Sokka and his moaning. Tisk, tisk, tisk

"Don't worry Sokka there will be food there." Aang let out a long sigh and looked over to Katara who is enjoying herself with the view.

They landed down on a platform. Katara jumped off and ran to the sparkling fountain, that was set right in the middle of the courtyard, and put her hands in it to fell the nice cold water splash against her hands. Sokka came over and sat next to her sister.

"Katara, don't worry Dad is going to be all right. He can handle the fire nation. At least we have each other. You have Aang, Toph, and me as your family know. Also, if you think about it no one will find us here. We are below a cliff . No one should find us. So know look up at me and smile." Katara looked up and smiled into the face that looked so much like dad's "Now can you make some food. I am starving!"

"You and your needs Sokka! We just got can't you wait for us to get settled in. First thing I know is your making me fell all at home and everything! Then you go on about being hungry!" Katara was getting so mad the fountain that was know at her feet exploded. "I am going to find a room and get some sleep!" Katara just stormed off out of the room.

"Sokka what do you say to her?!" Toph know standing in front of the young man staring into his big brown eyes.

"I was just telling her not to worry about dad and how we are her family right now. Then I went into being hungry so she started yelling at me." Sokka surges his shoulders then walks away.

This is going to be a bad idea. I don't think they are going to take me into the group. They might, but I know Katara won't because of what happened in Ba Si Sang. All I have to do is tell them I have changed. There might be some water, rock, and maybe a little fire, but the fight won't be that bad. Would it? I wish

Uncle was here to help me. He knows what I am doing is right and I know it is right so that is good. O but I do wish I could of told Mai that I was leaving to her instead of a note. She is going to kill me for that. Finally the Western Air temple. -sigh- I think I should land in the woods for the mean time, and think about what to say to them. I will start camp and stay there until they take me, and they are going to take me no matter what.

"Aang we need to talk to you, about another invasion." Sokka had to say nicely or I would of attacked him so hard he would be hurting for days, I also told him he had to put more wood in the fire to make it more comfortable.

"I am too tired to talk invasions right know maybe later, or tomorrow. Or next week. I like the next week one, how 'bout you?"

"No Aang we have to talk now." Now Sokka was being mean to him. I told Sokka not to be tough with him. He just lost again in the fire nation, and he is probably confused like me about the kiss.

"Fine I will talk, but not that long."

"That can work for us. All we need to talk about is you finding a fire bending master."

"How are we going to find one at this time. About all the fire bending masters are with the Fire Lord!"

"I can teach you fire bending." What the heck is he doing here. I thought he was with his daddy back at the fire nation place. Where he belongs.

"What are you doing here Zuko?!"Wow surprisingly it was Toph who said it not me.

"I am a change man. I confronted my father and told him I was joining you and told him you were alive. I want to help you destroy him. Even though I got my honor back it still stayed with me that you were not dead. So I had to follow you here and ask for you to let me help Aang learn fire bending and to help you defeat my father." Wow for a evil man he picked his words wisely. I am impressed. No I am not impressed. He is a bad, evil man just like his father. He won't stop until he gets what he wants.

"It depends." What is Sokka saying! He should not be aloud in our group! He is a mad man I tell you! A man man! "You could be in our group if you don't hurt any of us and doesn't send letter's to anyone in the fire nation telling where we are."

"That is fine with me. All I want to do is teach Aang fire bending so he could defeat my father, and put and end to this war."

"I want to ask you something. If your father dies, then you become fire lord right?" I had to ask this because we don't want a heir to the fire nation that will keep this war going right?

"Yes that is how it is in the fire nation. But, don't worry Katara I will stop this war."

"I hope so because if you don't I will come after you and kill you."

"Wasn't that a little harsh Katara?" A little harsh I can be more harsh

"I guess, but I am not kidding. When you become Fire Lord, promise me that you will end this war."

"I will end this war because I don't want to be killed by an mad water tribe peasant."

**That was just a plain out burn. So how do you like the first chapter? I need to know. If you noticed in the part when Zuko was telling everyone on how is a changed man. If you noticed Katara stared to like, like him. But she turned any from it. She should of stayed with that! Please review. I want to know if it needs changes, is good, and to see if I should keep going! Also if you have any ideas with the next chppie let me know.**


	2. ending

**Alright I am now giving this fanfic to my awesome best friend. She mostly writes Danny Phontom fanfics but she is an awesome writer so I am letting her write it. I am just going to finish the Avatar Chatroom. I will be adding Zutara into it. I will probably only have that one fanfic but I will be going around reading Zutara fanfics n reviewing them. If you would like to find out my best friends pen name go 2 my profile 2 see it cuz the moment I can't remember it.**

**-zukoluver45**


End file.
